


her name is rio

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran, Duran Duran - Rio (Album)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, References to Duran Duran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: something small i wrote just before falling asleep last night. i’d like to do more of this sort of thing in the near future, so let me know what you think!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	her name is rio

**Author's Note:**

> something small i wrote just before falling asleep last night. i’d like to do more of this sort of thing in the near future, so let me know what you think!

sing blue silver,

every color of my

lonely nightmare,

sing of Rio and her

cherry ice cream smile

dream of sparkling

sun way out west,

the heat beneath your

winter, crackling

champagne on

the stairway

sing as the sun drips

down, dew drops saving

your prayers for you,

cause the morning after

is always so divine

dream and hold back

the rain, I get along just

fine with the friends of

mine and I’ve made my

choice; Rio is mine,

all cloaked in neon pixels,

see her shine

sing like an angel,

blue and silver, chase

the wolf through the forest

at night and never stop,

run wild and find

your own way

dream of her, of

bedding heavy behind,

shadowy lined eyes greeting

sunsets; she sends my

senses streaming free

sing blue silver,

here’s to one night stands

and lonely nightmares, whisk

us away at dawn by the ocean

tides and let the sea foam

cover us, birds of paradise

in a cherry neon glow


End file.
